swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracking the Crew
Level: 42 *'Reward: 25920 XP' Part of the Legacy Quest series. Having killed those nasty creatures, you are told to search for the camp of the crew members. You are given the waypoint by Taarna. Locating the camp Go to the waypoint where you will find the camp crawling with Brood II Aurek Arachne and Brood II Arachne which are even bigger than the Brood I creatures. */way 6611 7318 You cannot begin searching for clues until you have updated the mission journal by visiting the waypoint for the camp. Particularly on high-lag servers like Bria, consider using a fast vehicle like a Swoop Speederbike to pass through the area, get that update by driving slowly over the waypoint, then speeding to safety before beginning the "ground work." Destroy the creature infesting the camp Upon arrival, you are asked to rid the camp of those giant spiders. You have to kill six Brood II Aureks and twelve Brood II Arachnae to complete this part of the quest. Try and use the same strategy suggested in the previous quest and take them out one by one. Note to Jedi: The poison of the Brood II Arachne seems to prevent self-healing from working the majority of the time. Click, Click, Talk, Click First, click the Scientific journal (/way 6620 7325). Next, click the Tracking device (/way 6603 7307). Next, use the tilde (~) key on the CV-4T droid head (/way 6626 7318) and select "Converse" from the Radial Menu. You cannot interact with the droid head simply by clicking it. Finally, return to the Tracking Device. There are spiders all over the place, so be prepared for attack. Some believe it's a good idea to kill spiders near the objects you are looking for before you click on them, so they won't attack you while you're accessing the objects. Others prefer to wait for the spiders to move out of the area, considering how mind-numbing killing all these spiders can be. Choose the method that's most consistent with your gameplay. Investigate the tracking device coordinates The coordinates will lead you to a cave guarded by lots of giant spiders. You now have to kill sixteen Brood II Arachnae (CL 41) and eight Brood II Aurek Arachnae (CL 42). Seriously consider doing the majority of your killing inside the cave, where the spiders move less (and in most cases, not at all), giving you a better guarantee of confronting a single creature at a time. However, note that the respawn time in the cave is VERY short. You will likely only proceed down to the first Aurek before you should return to the cave mouth to repeat the process. Doing this four or five times should yield you the majority of the kills you need... plus you're already in the right area to go on to the next section. For a highly conservative method of killing the Aureks, once you've accumulated your regular Brood II kills, simply camp out at the overlook at the end of the first tunnel and wait as the static Aurek respawns every 120 seconds or so. While you're waiting there, if you get all the way to the edge of the overlook, and look down and to the right, you'll see an intermittently-flashing yellow light. That's your datapad. Find the crew Search the cave to find the survivors. You won't find anybody in the cave though, with the exception of lots of giant spiders and a datapad located at (/way 6957 7389), which sends you on to the next part of the quest. /way white 6957 7389 Datapad; 'Next: ' Evolution Category:Talus quests Category:Legacy Quest